


Crème Brûlée

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, I sold my soul to the Kink Meme Lords, M/M, May/December Relationship, Sex, This ended up being a lot sweeter than I originally intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: Regis takes a liking to Prompto and fucks him on the throne."I believe you, dear heart."How the nickname rolled off Kind Regis's tongue made shockwaves pulse through Prompto's body and he would have been embarrassed if not for King Regis reaching down again, picking up another spoonful of cake and ganache. He held the spoon out like a peace offering and Prompto gladly opened his mouth."My, you certainly enjoy desserts.""Uh, yeah… I guess I do. I didn't get to eat a lot of sweets when I was younger. Just junk food."Regis hummed. "Is there anything you'd like to try, Prompto?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crème Brûlée
> 
> By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-
> 
> Warnings: Sex, slightly young Prompto in a May/December kind of relationship (It's not written within the story, but I definitely wrote this with 18 year old Prompto in mind)
> 
> Kink Meme Prompt: Regis takes a liking to Prompto and fucks him on the throne.
> 
> Author Notes: I sold my soul to the Kink-Meme. Obviously. I just had this calling for this prompt; I dunno about you, but I like older men. I think there's something incredibly sexy about it. But, that may just be me... and Prompto. Prompto's got it baaaad.

**Crème Brûlée**

Prompto knew that some would be against what he was doing, that even Noct might have been upset by their actions, but Prompto knew that there was something more to this than just childish fascination and intrigue. There was just something so irresistible about King Regis. It was in his face, in the way his hair curled around his sharp cheekbones. It was in his deep, dark green eyes. It was in the way he held out his hand for Prompto to take.

He couldn't deny his interest in the man. No. His _King_.

It had all started with a simple dinner between Noctis and Regis, and Noctis hadn't wanted to be alone. He wanted a friend to come with him, and Prompto was more than happy to enjoy some time and good food with his friend. Sure, the fact that Noct's dad was the King made him nervous, but Prompto pushed it aside. Noctis needed him and damn if he was going to bail just because his stomach was flipping and he thought he could feel his heart beat in his throat.

So Prompto found himself in the King's private rooms with Noctis, pulling at the too-tight tie Noctis had lent him. He kept playing with the top button, undoing it and buttoning it up again, back and forth until his fingers were red and Noctis was too busy rolling his eyes at him to tell him to knock it off. Noctis didn't notice when the King entered, but Prompto **did**.

There was something about him. It was his gentleness, his soft-spoken yet powerful tone, the way he smiled and the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes made his face so much lighter.

When Prompto swooned, he wondered if Noctis had seen.

But King Regis sure had.

They enjoyed their dinner, Prompto and King Regis chatting about classes while Noctis hid his bean sprouts under some leftover rice. Prompto tried to pull Noctis into the conversation, but it was clear that Noctis had no interest in, well… in anything other than dessert.

The dessert… the dessert had been fantastic. Noctis had gone to the bathroom mid-way through (though Noctis had already eaten through his dessert and was now working his way through seconds) leaving Prompto alone with the King. He had expected there to be silence between them, but King Regis had been kind.

 _Regis_ was always kind.

"My son speaks of you so often, Mr. Argentum," King Regis said as he leaned over his dessert toward Prompto. Prompto couldn't help but to copy the King's movements. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to be closer, to be perfectly within the King's gaze.

"I… I hope it's the good stuff, your Highness. If it's the bad stuff... It's probably a lie."

"He's very fond of you. I wouldn't worry."

Prompto remembered the way King Regis reached forward and took the spoon from his hand and dipped it into the cake, catching some of the decadent chocolate cream on the tip. He lifted it up to his own face and Prompto watched as he slowly took it into his mouth. He turned the spoon and Prompto watched with rapt fascination as he removed it with the slightest pop.

"Mr. Argentum—"

"Prompto. Please… call me Prompto." _Please, please, **please** call me Prompto,_ he thought.

King Regis smiled and placed the spoon down against Prompto's plate. "Of course, _Prompto_." The blond had never heard someone say his name in such a way, and it was hard not to squirm. "I have a serious question I must ask. I do not mean to intrude, but the relationship you have with my son…"

The blond blinked and cocked his head to the side, staring at King Regis. How was it possible that the man was so handsome? But… wait. _What_? "What relationship with Noctis?"

King Regis steepled his fingers in front of him. "I know my son is fond of you… and I invited you here tonight to see just _how_ fond. Pardon my bluntness, but are you in a relationship with Noctis?"

Prompto couldn't stop himself from snorting, the sound clearly alarming the King. " _Ahaha_ , what? Me? Noct? Like, don't get me wrong I love him but I'm not his type. Wait He's not my type either. We're not like that—it's not like that. He's my best friend and—" Prompto knew he was rambling and was more than overjoyed when the king leaned forward and placed one finger against his lips.

"I believe you, dear heart."

How the nickname rolled off Kind Regis's tongue made shockwaves pulse through Prompto's body and he would have been embarrassed if not for King Regis reaching down again, picking up another spoonful of cake and ganache. He held the spoon out like a peace offering and Prompto gladly opened his mouth.

"My, you certainly enjoy desserts."

"Uh, yeah… I guess I do. I didn't get to eat a lot of sweets when I was younger. Just junk food."

Regis hummed. "Is there anything you'd like to try, Prompto?"

Prompto didn't know what to say, so he babbled out "Crème brûlée?" which made King Regis laugh.

"Noct hates soft desserts, but I will see what I can do. Please feel free to join us for another dinner soon."

Prompto did just that. It became more and more common for Noctis to invite Prompto along on those dinner dates, and each time it became more and more obvious to Prompto that both Noctis and King Regis were able to handle each other in large part to Prompto. They tended to fight less when Prompto was there, Noct admitted to him one night. That little comment made Prompto smile for days. He knew that the relationship his best friend had with his father was rocky at best, and to know that he had helped… there were no words.

He hoped that this night wouldn't change things… if Noct found out and was angry, Prompto wasn't sure what he would do— _no_. That wasn't true. No matter how much he loved King Regis's attention and affection, he would always be there for Noctis. Noctis, his best friend. Noctis, his **first** friend.

Noctis, the son of the man who held out his hand for Prompto to take.

So, Prompto did.

That afternoon was the first time he had ever gotten an invitation to the Citadel. It was a smooth ivory envelope with just a sentence.

D _earest Prompto, I hope this is not too forward, but I would be honored if you would accompany me tonight at nine for a delightful crème brûlée._

No name. No place. The letter didn't need it.

He had prepared himself the best he could, using the internet to look up what to do in case the night went where he hoped (and oh to the Six he hoped he wasn't imagining it and King Regis really was interested in him.) He took a long bath and tried to ignore the jittery butterflies in his stomach. He even touched himself in the bath, making sure he was properly prepared. The last thing he wanted to do was to embarrass himself in front of King Regis.

In front of _Regis_.

When he arrived at the Citadel, one of the Glaive escorted him to the Throne Room. He expected the Kingsglaive to say something, but the man only opened the door and held out his hand for Prompto to follow.

"W...why am I going in there?"

The Glaive blinked at him before responding, "This is where the King meets visitors." He said it as though it were the most obvious thing on Eos, and Prompto guessed that to him, well, it was.

"Oh."

Prompto didn't like the sound as the door closed, but he realized that the entire Throne Room was empty except for the man on the throne. King Regis sat regally upon the throne, standing to summon Prompto forward.

He knew not to pull at his tie but he couldn't help it; he could almost hear Noct berating him for it. Prompto gulped and took a tentative step forward.

"Please, Prompto. Do not be frightened. Come forward."

King Regis's voice was so calm and refined that it was easy for Prompto to follow it. The King didn't have a mean bone in his body, though Prompto did realize that what was under his black wristband would no doubt cause that to end. It took more courage than he would admit to continue walking forward, but… King Regis didn't call him here to his Throne Room because of the tattoo on his wrist.

No. King Regis called him to the Throne Room for _another_ reason.

The man lifted up his hand, palm up, and Prompto found his feet calling him forward and up the stairs towards him.

He looked _good_. King Regis looked like a normal man, rather than a King. His black suit, tie and top two buttons undone, his pressed slacks… they all spoke of exquisite taste. But the way his hair looked like he had run his hands through it a few too many times, how his smile pulled at his eyes…

Prompto couldn't help but to stare, transfixed, as he made his way to the top.

The scant amount of light was enough for Prompto to realize that the King had set up another seat next to his own, and between them was a small wooden table. A cloche sat on the table, a single rose and candle nestled next to it.

King Regis looked down and grabbed the top of the cloche, showing the two crème brûlée desserts set nestled on the plate.

"My dear Prompto, I hoped you would accept my proposal."

The butterflies in Prompto's stomach were now a raging whirlwind. "Uh… ye—yeah. Thank you for, um, inviting me… your Majesty."

Regis placed the cloche to the side and turned, reaching out his hand again for Prompto. "Please, no need for formalities, Prompto. Please…. Call me Regis."

Prompto gulped. "Um… okay, Regis." The name rolled off his tongue and Prompto couldn't deny that he liked the way it felt. It was like that sweet chocolate cake he had fed Prompto the first night they met.

Regis smiled, and Prompto couldn't help but to follow suit and accept the man's outstretched hand. The King lifted his hand up and swept his lips across Prompto's knuckles.

It was hard not to swoon.

He knew that Regis's knee had been giving him some issues as of late, so he was not offended when the man gave a small grimace and looked back to his seat. "My knee is not like it once was," he responded, but Prompto held out his hands and shook them fervently.

"No, no. Please, sit." Prompto wanted to help him sit down (he wanted to keep his hands on Regis for as long as he was allowed) but he knew that Noct's pride would always get wounded if he tried to help out. It was a point of stubbornness that Prompto thought he had inherited from his father.

Regis smiled ruefully at him and Prompto knew he was right. It wasn't like he wasn't Noct's best friend. If he could deal with one Lucis Caelum…

Prompto gulped.

"Please, sit. The Glaive will not bother us tonight."

His words made something shoot straight through Prompto's stomach and straight to his cock. In response he could only laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, heh. That's… that's good."

It _was_ good. The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk in on them while they were…

Regis reached out and pulled his hand, bringing Prompto closer. He could smell something in the air— a mix of electricity and wood— and he felt almost powerless as Regis gently guided him to his knee. Prompto was careful not to sit on the one that he had seen Regis favoring earlier, trying to keep some of his weight on his heels.

Regis leaned back into the chair and Prompto was glad to notice how much room was there. If he wanted to, he could have easily sat next to Regis on the throne… then again, that would have been treason. And really, he liked the way Regis felt pressed against his back, though he couldn't deny that this was a little…

"Too fast, dear heart?" Regis whispered against Prompto's neck, his beard ever so gently rubbing against the baby-soft skin.

Prompto mumbled something, though he couldn't have been sure if it was any language known to man. All he knew was that he liked the way it felt and more than that, he liked the way Regis slipped his hands over Prompto's hips.

They sat that way, unmoving and soaking in their mutual warmth, for a moment before Regis pulled away and gestured to the table and the desserts. "Please, Prompto. Help yourself."

It was a little bit uncomfortable for Prompto to find a position that didn't make his ass hurt so he stood and grabbed one of the desserts and a spoon. When he turned back he could see that Regis's face was drawn into a slight frown.

"Um… is it okay if I…"

"What is it, Prompto?"

Prompto hoped that his face wouldn't turn red. "I know your knee hurts, so I was wondering… maybe… maybe there's another way. Something more, um… comfortable?"

Regis's face was impassive but he nodded, and Prompto hoped that he wasn't about to make a fool of himself. So, he held out the crème brûlée to the older man and then slid one knee onto the throne at Regis's side, then he lifted himself up. He slid the other to Regis's other side and straddled the King upon his throne.

If Regis thought that _he_ had been going too fast, he had another thing coming.

Prompto bit down on his lip as he gently rested his ass down on the King's lap, noting that yep—Regis's knee was fine. He wasn't putting pressure anywhere he didn't want to (though he was putting some pressure in other places…)

He smiled wide at the way Regis's lips fell open and he wanted to kiss the man, to feel the brush of that hair against his cheeks, but he stopped himself. Instead he reached up and pulled at his tie, unbuttoning the first button under his chin. "It's a little hot in here, don't you think?"

Regis's wide, green eyes were mesmerizing and it was hard for Prompto to look away. He really, truly hoped he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt, but from the feeling of something pressing against him he was pretty sure that Regis was interested.

"Perhaps you should remove your jacket, dear heart."

Prompto leaned forward and lifted his arms, though removing his jacket took a lot more suaveness that he just didn't have. He ended up plopping back down onto Regis's lap, one arm still in his jacket.

Regis winced and Prompto winced, too. "Sorry, sorry! Are you okay? Did I smush anything?"

Regis chuckled and rested the crème brûlée on the arm of his throne. He helped Prompto remove his jacket, tossing it onto the neglected chair next to them. "No, no. Don't worry yourself. I can take it."

There was no way that Regis _didn't_ know that Prompto had never done this before, especially with how he kept rambling and running off his mouth. He could feel warmth rising to his cheeks and for a moment he thought of pulling himself off the King and running as far away as his skinny chicken legs could carry him. What stopped him was how Regis reached up and ran a hand through Prompto's hair and then picked up the crème brûlée like a peace offering.

"I want to show you something," Regis said, lifting one of his fingers to the lip of the small pot containing the dessert. "Have you ever had crème brûlée?"

Prompto nodded. "Once, I think Iggy tried to make it for Noct, but he didn't like it all that much."

Regis smiled, one that took off ten years from his eyes. "Noctis has always been particular about his hatred for mushy foods."

Prompto laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you can say that again." It had taken Prompto ages to get used to the crap Noctis would and wouldn't eat. If he had only Noctis as a dinner companion he was pretty sure that all that weight he worked so hard to get rid of would have come crashing back down onto his frame. Still, indulging in dessert once in awhile wasn't so bad.

"Did you get to see Ignis make the dish?"

Prompto shook his head. "Nah. We usually leave him alone when he's cooking."

"Perhaps for the best," the man mused, and then snapped his fingers.

Logically, Prompto knew that the King had magic. It was what greeted him every morning as the sun rose above the wall. It was what kissed the sky like a halo. It was the sweet singing in his ears when he went to watch Noct practice after school with Gladio… and it was one of the things that had been so irresistible about Regis. It was something in the way he carried himself, like he knew secrets of Eos that no other did.

But to see the flames burst from his fingers and engulf the dessert was something very different. He tried not to gasp at the sight, to see the top caramelizing and bubbling, the way Regis's finger curled and controlled the fire as though it were nothing but air. He swished his finger around the top and Prompto was not surprised but dumbstruck when the fire disappeared back into the ether.

"That's so freaking _cool_."

Regis laughed at the way Prompto smiled, at the way he laughed, and Prompto was filled with something he could not quite place. He had made the King—no, Regis—smile.

That was all him.

"Here, open your mouth, dear heart."

Prompto couldn't help but to slowly, so shyly, open his mouth to Regis's spoon. It was sweet and creamy, a slight hint of the warmth from Regis's fire spell making his mouth tingle.

Maybe it was the sweetness, maybe it was teenage hormones, but Prompto leaned forward and finally, _finally_ , rested his lips against Regis's.

It wasn't like the kisses he had shared with the girls from school or the guy from the local arcade that he had made out with after work one day. There was hair brushing against his chin and a mouth that was harder than anything he had ever experienced. His lips were dry, but not uncomfortably so, and Prompto found himself leaning forward to deepen the kiss.

Prompto let his tongue prod Regis's mouth open and he moaned when he felt Regis's tongue against his. He felt the way his tongue touched every part of his mouth and for a moment of panic Prompto remembered that this was the King of Lucis. No doubt he had taken many lovers, all of whom were no doubt more experienced than he was. What if Regis didn't like the way he kissed? What if he didn't like Prompto's painfully obvious inexperience?

Regis seemed to be able to tell something was wrong and he pulled away from the kiss, resting their foreheads together. "Prompto, are you alright?" He looked into Prompto's eyes. "There is no rush, Prompto."

"I—I _know_ that. Just… this is all kinda… not sudden, 'cuz I've been thinking about this since that day with the chocolate cake when we met, and I totally am ready for this, believe me, but I've got no idea what I'm doing and I just don't want to disappoint yo—"

Regis pressed his lips against Prompto's brow. "We don't need to do this tonight. We can take as much time as you'd like, if you want to. If not, then I will not push. You are important to Noctis, and over the last several months I have enjoyed our time together."

Prompto knew that Regis wasn't lying; there was a sincerity in his tone that made Prompto even more horny, more willing to let the night play out like all the fantasies he had since that first dinner.

"Just… if I do something stupid, promise you won't laugh at me?"

Regis caught Prompto's chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling him in for a kiss. "I assure you, I will not laugh."

Prompto trusted the King to tell him the truth, and doing so gave him the little bit of extra courage he needed to take the crème brûlée from Regis's hand, pulling out a spoonful to share with the man. He enjoyed the soft, endearing look on the other man's face, and when he leaned forward to lick away the traces of the dessert from the man's lips he could feel Regis's rock hard cock bump against him.

"Oh." Prompto looked down to see the clear and pronounced tent in the King's pants. He leaned forward and conspiratorially whispered against Regis's ear. "I… I think that's my fault."

"I believe you may be correct," Regis whispered back.

Prompto bit down on his lip before leaning back, putting the dessert back on the table. He looked to his jacket thrown across the chair and reached down to his tie. With a yank, Prompto freed himself from its confines, throwing it into the mix. "Sorry, it was just a little tight."

"No need to apologize," Regis muttered as he pulled Prompto close, his lips meeting the junction between the blond's shirt and his throat. He slowly pulled at the white button-up shirt, freeing it from his pants.

Prompto helped Regis slowly unbutton his shirt, though he hissed when his body suddenly felt the slight chill from the room.

"Are you cold?" At Prompto's nod Regis snapped his fingers. A thin line of fire spun from the tips of his fingers and quickly danced across the stone floor and up the walls, the candelabras blazing with newfound energy. He could already feel the air warming and Prompto couldn't help but to laugh.

"Why the laughter?"

Prompto shook his head, unable to keep in his mirth. "Just reminded me of last week… Noct lit the training room on fire."

Regis leaned back and gave a full-belly chuckle. "I heard of that from one of the Crownsguard. They haven't been able to figure out a way to remove the scorch marks from the ceiling."

Prompto couldn't help but fall forward against Regis, allowing his body to be overcome with laughter. It was an excellent release of the tension and the fear of the last few minutes, and once he had managed to calm himself down he realized that the short conversation had done something to Regis, too.

When he had calmed himself again, Prompto locked eyes with Regis. The man looked almost sad for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Prompto… you're a very attractive young man. But you're the same age as Noctis."

Prompto blinked at Regis. "You know that. You've _always_ known that." Since their first meeting, Prompto had felt something in Regis's gaze. "I didn't… I didn't think it was a problem."

"It isn't," Regis amended, but then sighed. "You no doubt have never had a lover like me. I do not want to distract you from your life or do something you may regret in the future."

It was Prompto's turn to frown. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Prompto was pretty sure that if he didn't want to be in the Throne Room with Regis under him, all he would have had to have done was whisper a word to Noctis. But he hadn't and he didn't want to. "I'm here because I want to. I thought that you knew that."

He felt like it was important to emphasize his words, so Prompto leaned down and unbuttoned the last two buttons on his shirt. He ran his fingers down from his chest to the button on his slacks, slowly unbuttoning them. Every movement felt almost a little like torture, but Prompto didn't look anywhere but Regis's face. He wanted to make sure that the King understood that he was doing this of his own free will, that he wanted it. He wanted **this**.

With a little struggling Prompto stood from the throne and toed off his shoes, before pulling down the zipper to his pants. He tried to keep himself from being too eager, but the fact that he had opted against wearing underwear got him an arched eyebrow from Regis.

He could have lied and said that it was laundry day, but the truth was that while preparing himself for their date, Prompto had hoped that he wouldn't need them. He told the dark-haired man as much as he shimmied the pants down his hips and thighs, letting them pool at his feet.

At school, sometimes Prompto needed to take showers with the other boys. He left his wristband on then, too, but otherwise he tried to pretend like he wasn't subtly comparing his body to the others. He knew the scars across his stomach and thighs were unsightly, a reminder of days where he had been the fat and lonely kid at school. He wasn't strong or muscular, or wiry with hidden muscle. He was kinda gangly and awkward and he was sure that he still had a little more growing to go… or at least he hoped, so. Another inch to his dick or his height would have been nice.

Yet, Prompto didn't want Regis to think of him the way he thought of himself, so he didn't cover anything. Whatever his King wanted to see, Prompto would give…

It was still a little scary when Regis called for him to come closer, but he could feel his dick hardening. Thankfully the room was still warm, and even Prompto's feet against the stone were warm. Magic was amazing.

Regis's hands were strong, though Prompto noted that the hand with the Ring seemed to have a little worse of a grip. Regis was only in his late forties though, and Prompto was sure that he would have a long time to live before worrying too much about aging. He knew that the magic tended to take up a lot of energy, but Regis was still pretty young and vivacious.

"I think the silver in your hair is hot," Prompto admitted as he propped himself back on Regis's lap. He leaned forward and carded his fingers in the man's hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft locks against his fingers and the feeling of Regis's hands roaming against his bare skin. "That's not weird to say, right? I hope it isn't…"

He tried to not tighten either his arms of his thighs when the King let his fingers drift lower down his belly, towards the pale blond curls across his stomach. He felt the fingers brush gently against the soft expanse of sensitive skin and then lower. He didn't touch Prompto's cock, instead slipping his fingers further down.

"It's not weird, not at all. I'm rather fond of your hair, too." Regis emphasized this by massaging the patch of blonde hair nestled against the base of his dick, next to his balls.

Prompto couldn't help but moan loudly at the touch. His toes curled and he knew that everything he knew about sex from watching porn and reading books meant nothing when he had Regis's hands on him.

He arched his back when he felt one of Regis's fingers against his hole. Prompto found himself spasming when he felt it circle against the ring of muscles just as the other man leaned forward to gently bite at the flesh on his shoulder.

Yeah, this was nothing like anything he had ever experienced before.

Prompto heard the sound of something snapping open and he lifted himself up as he felt something slightly warm dribble across his lower back, dripping down toward Regis's other hand. He could feel the slight nudge to the ring of muscles before Regis rested his hand against his hole.

"Have you done this before, dear heart?"

Prompto couldn't voice what the King's nickname did to him, instead using his tongue against the shell of the man's ear in response. "Ye—yeah. Today, uh…. Before coming. Well, before coming here. And _coming_ , but, uh—"

Regis chuckled and turned his head. He left a soft kiss against Prompto's neck. "You prepared yourself for me?" One finger gently slid inside and Prompto gasped out a soft affirmation. Warmth spread through his belly and Prompto wondered whether or not the King was using some of his magic or if it was whatever the man had used as lube. "I'm thankful to hear it."

Dazedly, Prompto fucked himself on each finger he was offered. He was proud of himself; he had only been able to handle two of his own fingers. The awkward way he twisted his body to reach his own ass made it uncomfortable, but Regis was anything but.

It couldn't have been long until Prompto could no longer contain himself, bouncing harder and faster on Regis's fingers until he felt Regis reach down and pull at the base of his cock, slowly withdrawing his fingers. He didn't want to whine (because it was the least manly thing he could have possibly done) but Prompto couldn't hide the sound of disappointment as the King removed all stimulation.

"Just one moment, Prompto," Regis whispered against his ear, sending him shuddering against the man. He wanted more—fuck, he _needed_ more.

Prompto felt fingers gently tap his leg and it was difficult for Prompto to pick up his leg enough for Regis to wiggle his pants down. He could see in the magic fire how big Regis was, the black hair speckled with hints of gray. He wondered for just one brief moment if Regis had ever felt self-conscious about his own body.

Yet, there was nothing to be self-conscious about, Prompto realized as he ripped away at the black button-down shirt. He heard two buttons pop right off, clattering down to the stone below. There should have been some kind of shame or embarrassment, but Prompto couldn't even muster the will to pretend to be disappointed. He was sure that the shirt was expensive, but Regis was the King. He could have as many suits as he wanted.

"Regis, _please_ ," Prompto begged, jerking himself forward. He could almost feel himself tipping over between the edge of sanity and insanity. He had never wanted or needed something so much in his life. He needed Regis inside of him, filling him. Somewhere inside, Prompto was sure he should have been embarrassed by how godsdamned _**needy**_ he sounded, but in that moment he couldn't care. He ran his fingers through the dark hair across Regis's chest, loving the feeling against him.

Regis didn't tease him, instead slowly grabbing his waist with one hand and allowed the blond to slowly lower himself down on his cock.

It was more than what Prompto had ever experienced and he found himself gritting his teeth as he slowly took the other man inside of him. His own dick lagged a bit, and Prompto was happy for that. At least it gave him a moment to adjust, instead of spoiling the entire night because he was inexperienced. He didn't want to come yet.

"Am I hurting you?"

Prompto shooe his head, knowing that he was lying and that Regis could tell it from his face. "Just… gimme a sec," he admitted.

Regis stilled himself and brushed some of the stray hair from Prompto's eyes. He was happy to see that Regis didn't look angry, instead only mildly worried. He hoped the man knew not to offer to end it there, and was happy when the only thing Regis did was softly pet his hair. Time was able to help him adjust, and without too much pain he lightly bounced himself on the man's cock.

It felt…. Weird. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad. It was just strange, like being filled up to the brim. He had read online that the first time sometimes was hard ( _heh_ ) because the bottom wasn't sure what to expect. And yeah, he could definitely empathize with that. But under the current of weirdness there was something innate and mesmerizing, and Prompto was pretty sure at least half of it came from the little sounds Regis was making.

Prompto tightened his thighs and grabbed hold of the throne's armrest, using it to pull himself up. A rhythm came to mind and Prompto closed his eyes, allowing his body to fall back and then pick itself up. He kept it shallow at first until his body seemed to adjust, urged on by the soft whisper of his name and his pet name against the curve of his neck.

His own flagging dick jolted when Regis pressed up his hips and Prompto couldn't help but roll his eyes into the back of his head when he picked up the pace. Unsure of how the man would feel about crying out, Prompto bit down on his lip.

Regis leaned forward, thrusting a little deeper. "Dear heart, let me hear you."

Prompto tried not to dig his fingers into the armrest but the sound of Regis's soft, commanding voice drove him half-mad. He let go of the arm rest and threw one hand around the man's back and braced the other against the red velvet of his headrest. Focusing on the feeling of the King thrusting inside of him, of their bodies meeting, of the delicious sounds of their thrusts, Prompto let his mouth fall open. He let himself moan, loud and higher than he was comfortable with.

" _Yes_ ," Regis moaned against Prompto's chest, and he could feel his ears turning red at the King's tone. "You sound so lovely."

He couldn't hold back the next moan as Regis placed his mouth against Prompto's nipple, gently nipping at the delicate flesh. He was thankful for the other hand braced against his hip, otherwise he would have fallen backward and right off the throne.

They picked up their pace, the rocking and the feeling of something inside of Prompto building. The deeper, stronger thrusts were so much better. When Regis managed to nearly pull himself out and Prompto sat down, he felt the tip nudge against his prostate. The sound he made was unholy.

Nails dug into Regis's soft black jacket and Prompto couldn't apologize for it. It felt too good, it felt like the magic from before was crackling and rippling through the air. Powerless, hopeless, defenseless.

Regis slid his hand between them, grabbing hold of Prompto's cock. It didn't take much for Prompto to feel the familiar pull and he allowed himself to speed up. He raked his nails down the velvet headrest and twined his hand at the hairs at the base of Regis's neck.

Prompto came with a jolt, feeling Regis inside of him thrust in deeper, harder, faster. The feeling of the King coming inside of him just made his orgasm more intense, and he had to bury his nose against Regis's jacket to not scream.

There was something about that scent, about the powerful wood and the lightning, and it was only in the haze of sex and passion that he realized that it was the scent of the King's magic. It reminded him of untamed nature and beauty outside of the walls.

Prompto turned his head and accepted Regis's kiss as the man gently thrust himself inside, filling him. He allowed his hands to loosen their grip from his jacket and hair, letting them instead run through the salt and pepper waves.

Regis's kiss was gentle, exploring, imploring.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Prompto finally managed when they broke their kiss. "That… that was…"

"Yes," Regis replied, "I believe the word ' _wow_ ' may be appropriate in this situation."

Prompto let out a breathy laugh and slowly, gently, pulled his body up. He realized only too late that when Regis slid out of him, so did his come. It splattered across the front of Regis's pants. "Shit, I'm so—I didn't mean to do tha—"

Regis lifted his finger back to Prompto's mouth. "It's only clothes, Prompto. They can be washed."

For a moment Prompto thought about fighting the man, but it was true… except for his shirt. Someone would have to sew the buttons back on later.

Regis cupped his chin again, running his thumb over Prompto's lips. "Did you enjoy yourself, dear heart?"

The nickname made Prompto's stomach flutter. "Ye—yeah." Prompto opened his mouth just a little and pulled in the King's finger. He let his tongue softly press against his thumb before pulling back. "I liked that a lot."

Regis leaned forward and kissed his temple. "Then would you care to join me in my private rooms? I think you may be more comfortable surrounded by silk sheets."

Prompto shuddered. "Hell yea—uh, yeah. I'd like that, Regis."

It was the first time of many times. Prompto loved waking in the man's bed, surrounded by that smell of freedom and magic. And at night when the rest of the Citadel slept, Regis would shower Prompto with all the desserts his heart desired. Soufflé, crepes, tarts, boats of ice cream piled high with whipped cream and chocolate sauce that was thick and heady—whatever Prompto wanted.

But after, when he curled up next to Regis, letting the man's beard rub against his cheek in sleep, he couldn't deny that this was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it.... 6k of words in two days, all just about fucking. I am such a sap.
> 
> Please feel free to add me on tumblr! My name is rsasai


End file.
